My Sister Doesn't Like To Talk To Me
“Sister?” I went to my older sister’s bedroom to call her hesitantly, but she never answered. I was a little concerned about her odd behaviour. She had locked herself inside her room for years and hadn’t been talking to me. She only liked to talk with her “friends” inside her bedroom. I could still hear her faint voice inside. Whispering in and out, behind the door was total silence besides her whispering. Such delightful ambience was gone inside her bedroom. My older sister, Monica, was now different as she was used to. She was fun and outgoing, but became like this: A total outcast. She avoided talking to me, but talked to her “own friends”, which worried me, considering that she had been a talkative person before. “Sister? Can I come in?” I hesitantly asked her, hoping that she responded. She responded, though it was abruptly ended as she closed her bedroom door. During that sequence, she whispered to me, “Never talk to me again, Lucas.” After that strange feeling, she locked her bedroom again. I was nervous and unsure at the same time. I shrugged it off and went back to the living room to watch my show, hoping to regain some of my sanity. The next day… As I opened the television, there was a news about my sister missing. “As we all know, police are still investigating the disappearance of Monica Hanazawa. Locals said that she disappeared at around 2:33 A.M. as several witnesses saw her running naked at the forest. It is still unsure why she left her house, but locals still want more answers. Tune to the next news! Stay tuned! This is Allen Weldrick reporting.” “Sister!!” I gasped in shock as I was panicking. I destroyed the door knob and went inside her bedroom, only to find that it was empty. Upon entering, I saw several dolls hanging inside her room and a threatening letter from me. “Try not to find me. I am considered useless. Happiness is nothing but a curse on me. I’ll kill you if you try finding me. ” – Monica, your sister Tears began to flow into my eyes as I was scared to death. My heart slowly shattered and my body shivered in nervousness. I was too fearful. I went out through the back door leading into the foggy forest. As I walked into the forest, the fog got thicker and I appeared to be lost. “Hello? Is anyone here? Sister?” No response. I was confused as she was threatening me for unknown reasons whatsoever. Nevertheless, I went deeper into the forest to follow the echo. Soon after, I went to the trail and found her naked and bloodied. Dread began to overcome my sanity as she was getting closer to me. Monica: I warned you earlier, Lucas. Lucas: What is this all about, sister? Monica: silence Lucas: Sister, I beg you to put that cleaver down! Monica: of maniacal laughs I was scared to death. I ran away from her as she was chasing me with a giant meat cleaver. My sister became like this. She wanted to kill me day and night. Monica: You don’t listen to me. I have warned you! Now suffer the consequences! Lucas: No!! You are my sister! She attempted to kill me, but I took the cleaver and viciously attacked her in defence. I viciously killed her until she was no more. Though saddened for me that my older sister Monica died, I am still unsure why she was not talking to me and anyone around her. Category:News Report Category:Pastas